In Over Your Hedge
In Over Your Hedge is the fifth episode of Season 5 (and the last episode for now). Plot and Lumpy are neighbors again. What can go wrong?]] The episode begins with Flippy reading a book on a hammock in his backyard. While Flippy is quietly reading his book, his neighbor, Lumpy, is trying to start up his lawnmower, which creates noises that irritate Flippy. Flippy tells Lumpy to be quiet.Lumpy apologizes and grabs a weed-whacker, which also makes noise as Lumpy tries to start it up. Flippy tells Lumpy to be quiet again and Lumpy nervously laughs as he grabs a pair of hedge shears. Lumpy looks at Flippy to see if it's okay with him, Flippy smiles back in approval and lies back down to read. Lumpy starts cutting a bush with the shears, which turns out to be a very slow process. Lumpy gets an idea and combines his shears with the weed-whacker, creating motorized shears. As he starts up his invention with ease, his motorized shears start to billow, this results in smoke covering Flippy from his yard. As the smoke clears up, Flippy notices a fellow soldier who is wearing a gas mask, lying on the ground on a battlefield, reaching his hand to him. Flippy removes the gas mask from the soldier to reveal that war chemicals have melted his face, which causes Flippy to flip out. As Lumpy finishes cutting the bush, a garden flamingo is thrown, almost hitting Lumpy. Lumpy turns around and sees Fliqpy running towards him with two garden flamingos in his hands. Fliqpy throws the garden flamingos at Lumpy, impaling his arms. Lumpy tries to run away, but Fliqpy spots the two flamingos that Lumpy is carrying from behind a fence. As Lumpy continues to run, Fliqpy uses a cord to slice off Lumpy's legs and the ends of the flamingos' pin Lumpy to the ground as he falls. standards, this is absurd.]]Fliqpy jumps on Lumpy's back and tightens the cord around Lumpy's head, he then grabs the end of the cord and yanks on it several times, similar to how one starts up a lawnmower. As Fliqpy gives a final pull, Lumpy's head starts to spin and we see Lumpy's detached head float in the sky while spinning like a helicopter. The episode ends, when Flippy is seen happily cutting a bush with a weed-whacker, but as the camera zooms out, it is shown that at the end of the weed-whacker is Lumpy's head and his antlers are being used as blades to cut the leaves off a bush forming a flamingo sculpture. As the iris closes in on Flippy, Fliqpy starts to laugh maniacally as the episode ends. Moral "Hedges between keep friendships green." Deaths #In Flippy's flashback, one of Flippy's fellow soldiers dies from war chemicals melting his face. #Lumpy is beheaded when Fliqpy wraps a cord around his head and yanks on it until his head spins off. Injuries #Lumpy has his arms impaled by the sharp ends of garden flamingos. #Lumpy has his legs sliced off by a cord. #Lumpy has his neck twisted two times. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''1 *Total rate: 50% Goofs #In the intro, Lumpy's right antler was pointing up and his left one was pointing down, but throughout the entire episode Lumpy's left antler was pointing up and the other one was pointing down. #When Lumpy is cutting leaves off a bush with shears, his weed-whacker and the lawnmower can't be seen. #When Lumpy trims leaves of a bush, the cut leaves disappear in the air. The same goof happens when Fliqpy uses Lumpy's head to cut a bush. #The bolts that fell on the ground as Lumpy was constructing his motorized shears are never seen. #The crest on Flippy's beret switches places several times. # Even though Lumpy's arms got impaled by garden flamingos, he isn't shown to be bleeding at all. #While Lumpy's head was spinning, his eyes, nostrils and mouth disappeared. Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Internet Episodes Category:2016 Episodes Category:Still Alive Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Flippy Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:50% Survival Category:No Featuring Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Truffles Bombed Category:No Females Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes Category:2018 Episodes Category:Internet Season 5 Category:Episodes With Deleted Scenes